Ninjago: The Rise of the Ninja Sequal
by ImaginiveGirl
Summary: Aqua and the ninjas are back and ready to face anything. But when a new evil comes. Will they survive this new foe?
1. Chapter 1:Seeing Aqua again

Ninjago: Rise of the Ninja Sequal

News flash from ImaginiveGirl: Alright fans of Ninjago I present you the sequal of my previous story Ninjago: Rise of the Ninja where after Aqua and the gang fought Akudoo when he gotten the Swords of Chaos then they won and peace was regain. We left off when Aqua leaves the gang to return to her kingdom to return the Swords of Chaos. Now heres the sequal story I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review. :)

It was one fine morning with the ninjas on the Bounty. Cole sighed and looked over the distance of the view of the mountains.

"Good morning Cole what brings on this fine sunny day?" Zane smile at his friend.

"Oh hey Zane." Cole sighed and looked at his friend.

"What's wrong Cole is it Aqua that you miss so much?" Zane said "You haven't been yourself lately."

"Well let's just say I miss Aqua and it's been awhile since I last saw her." Cole frowned and walked away from Zane.

"He must been so upset." Zane said to Jay and Kai.

"I think he just needs to calm down that's all." Kai said.

"Yeah but it's been two months since we last saw her." Jay said

"Well let's find her and pay her a visit."  
Jay said

"She lives in a water kingdom right near Ninjago city right?" Zane asked.

"Yeah the water kingdom is right...here in this area." Nya said and pointed at the map of Ninjago. "She lives about a quarter away from us."  
"So it's near." Jay said.

"Well what are we for let's go there." Cole said, overhearing the converation.

"Cole." Everyone said and Cole looked at them.  
"What?" Cole said.

"We thought you were upset for not seeing Aqua in two months." Zane said.

"Well I'm upset alright I uh...miss her." Cole said.

"Cole we understand." Kai said.

"So are we going to go or what?" Cole said excited to see Aqua again.

"Yeah let's go!" Jay said and the Bounty went to the water kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2: The Reunion

Ninjago The Rise of the Ninja Sequal

Chapter 2: The Reunion

The ninjas arrive at the Water Kingdom and they flew above the kingdom. Then the ninjas went outside of the Bounty with Nya and Lloyd. (Hopefully I spelled his name right this time.)

"I wanna come too!" Lloyd said "I miss her too."

"Ok Llyod." Kai said.

"Let's go yahooo!" Cole jumped down first then Nya with Jay, Kai with Lloyd and then Zane. They gotten in their vechicles as they flew down to the kingdom. They landed in the kingdom.

"Alright let's go and find Aqua." Cole said going ahead.

"Wait up Cole!" Kai said and the guys ran to keep up with their friend.

They caught up with their friend and looked at the city kingdom.

"It's like Altantis." Zane said as the guys looked around.

"Well lets find Aqua." Cole said and walked up to a civilian. "Exscuse me do you know where Aqua is. We're friends of hers."

"Oh yes she lives in the Water Palace down there." The civilian pointed south of a large castle stood about 50 ft high.

"Ok thanks." Cole said and the gang headed towards the palace. They went up to the guards and they said "State your reason for bothring Her Highness."

"We're here to see Aqua." Cole said.

"Her Highness is busy." One guard said.

"Leave now." The other guard said.

"No just let us see her I'm her boyfriend!" Cole went forward when the guards grabbed him. "Aqua!"

Meanwhile Aqua was singing "Beautiful Wish" in japanese.

Then she looked at the sea. "The sea is so beautiful. Cole...guys I miss you all."  
"Hey Aqua!" A voice said and she turned around, hoping it would be Cole but it was Ember and Airiana.

"Oh hey guys." Aqua said in disappointing voice.

"Hey what's wrong Aqua?" The twins said and looked at her friend.

"I miss Cole." Aqua said "It's been two months since I last saw him. I miss him so much."

Aqua began to cry and her friends went to her.

"Hey don't worry Aqua I'm sure Cole is coming to see you right now." Airiana said.

"Yeah go see if he's here." Ember said when suddenly.

"Your Highness there has been a disturbess." A guard said and Aqua and the twins went to see whatwas the problem.

_"What could be this time?" _ Aqua thought angery. She wasn't in the mood to deal with this problem.

When she arrived in the main hall she saw two of the outside guards holding someone. "Please let me see her. I need to see her." A voice said and Aqua recgonize the voice.

_"I know that voice from anywhere! Could it be?" _Aqua thought and went to the guards.

"What's the problem?" Aqua asked.

"This young man wishes to see you."One guard said.

Aqua turned her head to the young man and she gasped at who she saw.

Cole gasped at who he saw and said "Aqua!"

"Cole!" Aqua rush pass the guards and into Cole's arms. "Cole."

Cole smile at Aqua and hugged Aqua. "Aqua."

"Hey what's going on?" The twins said and Ember saw Kai while Airiana saw Zane. "Kai!" "Zane!" The twins went to their boyfriends in their arms.

"Ember it's good to see you again." Kai said to his girlfriend.

"I miss you Zane!" Airiana cried in Zane's arms and he smile. "Its ok Airiana I'm here now."

Aqua was also crying in her boyfriend's arms and buried her face. Cole smoothed her hair and whispered soft word to her.

"I miss you Cole." Aqua said and looked at Cole.

"I miss you too Aqua." Cole said.

"Please come in." Aqua said , leading her friends inside.

"Whoa!" The gand awed at the inside of the palace.

"Whoa are these walls made out of marble?" Zane asked Aqua.

"Yeah Zane." Aqua said and smile at Cole who smiled back at her.

"I'll sho you guys around." Aqua said and lead the tour.

She showed them the library, the indoor pool, gym, the throne, the dining hall, the kitchen, and the guest bedrooms.

"And my room is three doors to the guest bedrooms to the left." Aqua said.

Then she lead the gang to her parents to introduce them.

"Mom! Dad!" Aqua called to them and her parents heard her.

"Aqua!" Emerald said.

"What brings you here?" Arron asked then saw the gang. "I'm guessing these are your friends?"

"Yes father. This is Zane, Kai, his sister Nya, Jay, Llyod, and this is my boyfriend Cole. The one I told you about."

"A pleasure to meet you all." Arron bowed down to the gang. "So you are all ninjas?"

"Yes sir." Nya said "Except I'm a samurai."

"Interesting." Emerald said.

"Please enjoy yourselves." Arron said.

The gang went to explore more of the castle. "Except for you Cole." Arron said.

Cole and Aqua froze and were scared of what will happen to them.

"Cole I would like to talk to you." Arron said

"Yes sir." Cole said nervously and looked at Aqua.

"Don't worry Cole." Aqua smile at him.

Cole nodded his head and walked towards the king.

"Yes sir?" Cole asked.

"We just wanna say thank you Cole." Emerald said.

"Thank me for what?" Cole asked in confusion.

"For helping our daughter in defeating Lord Akudoo." Arron smile at Cole.

"We want to honor you and your friends heroic honor in defeating this evil." Emerald said.

"Oh ok." Cole said in relief.

"We thank you Cole. You should be proud." Arron said.

"Heh thanks." Cole smile at Aqua's parents.

"Cole I expect you to protect Aqua with all your life." Arron said and left the room.

Aqua went to Cole with a concern look on her face.

"What did they say?" Aqua asked.

"They were saying thank you to me for defeating Lord Akudoo that's all Aqua." Cole said and smile at her.  
"I'm so happy to see you Cole." Aqua hugged him. "It's been too long."

"It has been." Cole said and embraced Aqua. "I never stopped loving or thinking about you Aqua."

"I love you Cole." Aqua smile at him.

"I love you too Aqua." Cole smile back and kissed her.

_"I miss this moment." _ Aqua thought and kissed him back, tilting her head and enveloped his Cole's lips. Cole did the same and wrapped his embrace her tightly.


	3. Chapter 3 :A New enemy Akudoo

Ninjago: Rise of the Ninja Sequal

Chapter 3: A new enemy...Doomaka Akudoo's brother.

_"Foolish Akudoo you thought you can can the Swords of Chaos to rule the world. My were you wrong little brother." _A voice said in a creepy scary voice.

A figure in a black cloak walked along the floor and looked at his army of skeletons and demons.

"These ninjas of Ninjago are far intersting." The figure said.

This enemy was Doomaka. A demon monster who's Akudoo's older brother. He has four arms, glowing green eyes, a set of fangs. He has a set of claws of steel on his hands, pointed ears and has red skin.

"Well brother now you are done with your foolish plans I, Lord Doomaka can make plans in taking over the world." Doomaka smile evily at his army.

"My Lord." Two figures called.

"Ah Demella and Flara what brings you two here?" Doomaka said and turned to the sisters called Demella and Flara.

Demella had grey hair with red highlights and a set of fangs and had demon ears and claws, wearing a blood red fighting suit armor and had red ruby eyes.

Flara like her sister had green hair with pink highlights, a set of fangs and demon ears and claws. Also wearing a silver fighting suit armor with silver eyes.

"My lord we have information on the princess of the sea." Demella said.

"Yes Lord Doomaka! We have good news, good news!" Flara jumped up and down in excitment.

"And what good news have you two brought me huh?" Doomaka said and turned to the sisters.

"We discovered where Aqua lives and where the Swords of Chaos are." Flara said.

"Go on." Doomaka said.

"Well Aqua lives at the City Water Kingdom." Demella said "And the Swords of Chaos are in the palace a secret room my lord."  
"I see and if I posses these swords then I'll rule the world with them." Doomaka said.

"Excatly my lord." Demella said.

"You can count on us to reterive them and capture the ninjas my lord!" Flara said."But ooh I call the black ninja!"

"Flara! Stop acting so foolish its annoying." Doomaka yelled and Flara cringed.

"Yeah Flara stop acting so foolish around Lord Doomaka." Demella sneered.

"Sorry my lord." Flara said sadly. "I still think he's pretty cute.''

"Well when we capture the ninjas you could have him for all you want." Doomaka said.

"Really?" Flara said excitedly.

"Yes but that Aqua girl is with the black ninja." Demella said.

"What? That stupid girl thinks she can have my boyfriend!" Flara's aura shooted up and was angry. "That stupid girl will pay."

"Good now take your anger Flara and use it to plan our plan to capture Aqua and the ninjas." Doomaka said.

"Ok my lord!" Flara was excited to capture Aqua and the ninjas.

"Good now leave." Doomaka said and the sisters left. "Aqua you killed my brother but now I have the key in beating you and your little friends. Oh but prepare young ninja as your world will be mine! Mwhahahaha!"


	4. Chapter 4: Coral

Ninjago Rise of the Ninja Sequal

Chapter 4: Coral, th young princess

Aqua was walking down the main hall and went to the balcony. She looked at the stars and Cole found her. He crept up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Whatcha doing Aqua?" Cole asked.

Aqua smile and turned to Cole.

"I'm just looking at the stars Cole." Aqua said.

"Without someone to look at them with?" Cole smile and gave her a kiss.

Aqua leaned against him and smile.

"I don't mind looking at them with you." Aqua said.

"Good." Cole said.

"Hey Cole." Aqua said.

"Yes Aqua." Cole said.

"When am I going to meet your family?" Aqua asked.

"Um I don't know Aqua.'' Cole said. "When did you want to see my father?"  
"Can we see him tomorrow?" Aqua asked getting excited.

"Um sure why not." Cole said.

"What's wrong Cole?" Aqua said.

"It's just that my father..."Cole said.

"Let me guess you're afraid that your father would embaress you while I'm here right?" Aqua guessed and winked at Cole.

"Well yeah..." Cole said and looked at her.

"Don't worry so much Cole." Aqua smile.

"Well ok but if anything happens..." Cole frowned.

"Cole relax and stop frowning." Aqua smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"I uh..uh." Cole said and blush red.

"Please Cole." Aqua begged.

"Well...I uh..." Cole began and Aqua whimpered and kissed him.

"Please." Aqua begged again.

"Oh ok for you." Cole smile and kissed her.

They kissed again and Aqua wrapped her arms around Cole.

...

In the morning Llyod went to breakfast and was having trouble finding the dining hall.

"Oh man where's the dinning hall?" Llyod said "I can't find it."

He ran to find the dining hall when suddenly he bumped into someone.

"Oof!" They both said.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't...," Llyod said and saw a beautiful girl standing in front of him.

She had long blue hair and black eyes. This person was Coral, Aqua's little sister. She was wearing a coral dress with silver diamonds on the neckline.

"mean it."Llyod continued and was in love.

"How dare you run into the princess like that!" Coral said angerly.

"I'm sorry Your Beautifulness." Llyod said without thinking.

"You'll pay for that!" Coral yelled but then said "Wait you think I'm beautiful?"

"Well I...uh...yeah I think you're beautiful." Llyod said then he thought. _"After all I'm already hypnotize by her beauty."_

"Well thank you!" Coral smiled. "I'm Coral."

"I'm Llyod." The green ninja said.

"Such a divine name!" Coral smile at Llyod who blush red. "So where are you heading Llyod?"  
"I'm heading to th dining hall but I forgot how to get there." Llyod said.

"Well I'm heading there myself we can go together." Coral said and slipped her arm with Llyod's.

Llyod blush red and said while Coral smile. "Um I uh ok thanks."

They headed to the dining hall together.

"Hey Coral." Llyod said.

"Yes sweetie?" Coral said.

"I think I'm in love." Llyod said.

"With who in particullary?" Coral eyed in suspension. "My sister?"

"No you silly." Llyod said nervously.

"Oh ok." Coral said in relief. "I think I'm in love with you too."

"Oh really good." Llyod said and smile and thought. _"I didn't know love can be so complicating. Oh boy what trouble have I gotten into this time?"_


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting Cole's father, Lou

Ninjago The Rise of the Ninja Sequal

Chapter 5: Meeting Cole's father, Lou

Meanwhile everyone else was in the dining hall including Aqua's parents, and Coral and Llyod finally made it.

"Hey Llyod who's the girl with you?" Jay said.

"Yeah you're new girlfriend?" Kai said.

"Um well yes actually." Llyod said. "We just met this morning right Coral?"

"Yes now I have a boyfriend just like Aqua!" Coral said happily.

"Coral!" Aqua blush red and everyone giggled.

"Hey its ok to call me your boyfriend." Cole smile at Aqua.

"Oh shush!" Aqua groweled.

Again everyone laughed and continued with breakfast.

"So today we'll meet your father right Cole?" Aqua asked.

"Uh yeah sure Aqua." Cole said.

"We would love to meet your family someday Cole." Emerald said.

"Ok Your Highness." Cole said polity.

"Please call me Emerald." The queen said and smile.

Cole smile back and ate his dumplings.

Oh everyone was having pancakes, dumplings, rice cakes, bacon, french toast and coffe cakes with coffee.

Once they were done eating, Cole and Aqua were ready to go see Cole's father.

Aqua whistled and Crystal appeared. She landed and Aqua and Cole went on her. "We'll be back." Cole said.

"Seeya mom and dad!" Aqua said

Crystal flew up and they were off.

Meanwhile with Demella and Flara...

"So you know what to do right?" Demella said.

"Yes Demella I know!" Flara said.

Back with Aqua and Cole...

"There's my town." Cole said

"Ok Crystal go!" Aqua commanded and Crystal went forward, towards the town.

Crystal landed and Cole and Aqua gotten off of Crystal.

"Here we are." Cole said and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Lou, Cole's father, appeared.

"Hey Dad!" Cole smile at his father.

"What too good for the doorbell still son?" Lou said, slamming the door.

"Uh." Cole and Aqua said and he sighed and rang the doorbell.

"Welcome." The doorbell sang and Aqua giggled.

"What its cute." Aqua said when Cole looked at her when he frowned.

Lou opened the door, finally, and saw his son and Aqua.

"Hey son!" Lou said and hugged his son. "And who's this with you? Your girlfriend?"

"Dad!" Cole whined.

"Hello young miss I'm Cole's father, Lou." Lou said.

"Hi my name is Aqua, Princess of the City Water Kingdom." Aqua said, introducing herself to Lou.

"Well it's nice to meet you Aqua please you two come in." Lou said as the two ninjas came inside.

Aqua and Cole walked inside and sat down. Aqua looked around the walls of past performences of Lou and his quartet. She found a picture of Cole and the other 4 ninjas in the Ninjago talent show.

"That's you Cole?" Aqua asked, pointing to the picture.

"Yup that me and the rest of the guys." Cole said.

"Yes indeed that was when Cole went into the competition of the Ninjago talent show and the Blade cup." Lou smiled.

"Really?" Aqua smile and was intersted.

"Yes indeed and he was talented." Lou said.

"Dad!" Cole blush red.

"Really I didn't know you are a dancer Cole. No wonder you're a good dancer." Aqua said.

"Well I can do the Triple Tiger Sashe." Cole said.  
"You mean that diffcult dance move!" Aqua said.

"You know that move?" Lou was surprised at Aqua.

"Yeah I heard about it." Aqua said. "This Hony Lemon tea is delicious Lou."

"Oh you're welcome Your Highness uh Aqua." Lou said .

"You can call me Aqua." Aqua said.

"Oh ok I didn't know how you want me to address you Aqua." Lou said.

Cole blush even redder. "This is so embrassing.'' he mumbled.

"So do you write songs?" Lou said "Cause I do."

"Um yeah I do alittle but really you write songs?" Aqua asked.

"Yes actually hey why don't we hear your one of your songs Aqua?" Lou said and walked to the piano.

"Well ok." Aqua said and looked at Cole, who frowned.

"What's wrong Cole?" Aqua asked.

"This is so embrassing Aqua I'm sorry." Cole said.

"It's not embrassing Cole. Your father is pretty cool." Aqua smile and poked him. "Please Cole loosen up alittle."

"Heh ok." Cole smile and said"For you."  
"Alright Aqua which song should we play?" Lou asked.

"Well how about...this song Every Heart." Aqua picked out and gave to Lou.

"Every Heart alright then..." Lou began to play. "Start when you're ready Aqua."

"Ok Lou." Aqua said and began to sing.

"Tell me babe how many do I shed my tears,"

"Every Heart,"

"Every Heart is not a gentle yet,"

"Shall I do?"

"I can never say my loneliness,"

"Every Heart, doesn't know so what to say oh what to do."

"Was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone."

"So I prayed for help to the distant million stars."

"Round and round the planets revovle round the sun."

"And we always seek after love and peace forever more."

"Growing growing whoa baby we can work it out."  
"Look up at the sky every heart is shining all today."

Lou played a music solo and cued Aqua to sing again.

"Show me now,"  
"What kind of smile do I come across?"

"Every Heart."  
"Every heart can take a step towards the dreams."

"All of us."

"What to take a lasting happiness,"  
"Whenevr you feel sad,"

"I wanna hold you and give you a sound sleep."

"Someday every hearts gonna free and easy,"  
"We have peace of mind."

"Someday all the people find the way to love."

"Goes and goes the time goes on we are not alone."

"We live on together and we will find some precious things."

"Sometime we will smile, sometime we will cry somehow."  
"Don't froget believing yourself, tomorrow's never die."

"There is the warm heart places on my mind.''

"In my earlist day's there and it's so sweet."

"There are many stars they have talk with so kind.''

"They say yes always time's friend of mine so shine."

"Round and round the plantets revovle round the sun."

"And we always seek after love and peace forever more."

"Growing, growing whoa baby we can work it out."

''Look up at the sky every heart is shining all today.''

"Goes and goes the time goes on we are not alone."

"We live on together and we will find some precious things."

"Sometime we will smile, sometime we will cry somehow."

"Don't forget believing yourself, tomorrow's never dies."

Lou continued the song and he ended on a soft key.  
"Excellent singing Aqua you are a natural!" Lou said and hugged her.

Aqua smile and hugged back. Cole was surprise at Aqua's singing and smile.

Aqua went to Cole and hugged him.

"You sang beautiful Aqua." Cole said and kissed her.

"Thanks Cole." Aqua said and kissed him back.

"Smile!" and Cole and Aqua looked at the camera and smiled.

"Beautiful." Lou said as he looked at the picture of Cole and Aqua.

"Wow it's getting late." Aqua said.

"Oh please stay for dinner." Lou said "After that singing this deserves a special meal!"

"Ok." Aqua said. "Do you want to stay Cole?"

"Oh huh sure." Cole smiled. "I can cook."

"Ok what are you going to cook?" Aqua asked.

"Oh a surprise." Cole said and walked up to her and kissed her.

''You're too sweet." Aqua smile at him.


	6. Chapter 6 The Attack

Ninjago Rise of the Ninja Sequal

Chapter 6: The Attack

Cole and Lou were making Violet Berry Soup with noodles and dumplings.

"Aqua is gonna love this." Cole said while stirring the pot of noodles.

"Hey can I come in it smells so good." Aqua called and Cole and Lou looked at each other.

"Not yet Aqua." Cole called and he heard Aqua groaned and laugh.

"Don't want to keep her waiting Cole." Lou smile and putted meat in the dumpling dough and cooked it.

Meanwhile back at City Water Kingdom everything was ok and quiet but too quiet.

"Alright Flara you ready?" Demella said

"Yes I'm ready." Flara said and ran from the roof tops, heading towards the palace.

Everyone was asleep and Flara and Demella snucked in and tiptoed through the halls.

"Now where are those swords?" Demella said and looked through the library.

"Right here?" Flara said and took out a book and there was a button.

"You idiot there's no time to read!" Demella hissed at her sister.  
"Then how do you explain this button?" Flara said and pressed it.

Suddenly the bookcase moved and revealed a secret passage.

"Flara good work." Demella said and then they went inside.

Flara and Demella looked around and saw a marbel staircase.

They went up and on the top revealed a top floor where the Swords of Chaos were revealed.

"That's it the Swords of Chaos are finally ours!" Demella said and took the swords when suddenly the alarm went off.

"Dang it!" Demella hissed and grabbed one sword and Flara grabbed the other and took off with the alarm ringing in their ears.

The ninjas woke up and headed towards the library and spun, into their ninja suits.

"What is going on?" Zane said as he hurried down the main hall.

"I don't know but whatever it is we better take care of it." Kai said.

They finally got to the library and were ready to face the enemy that broke through the secret enterance.

"This is all your fault Flara!" Demella hissed at her sister.

"My fault? You're the one who touched the swords!" Flara hissed back.

"Stop right where you are!" Kai said.

"Ooh the ninjas are here." Demella said, mocking the ninjas.

"Ninja Go!" Kai said and spun a tornado of fire but Zane stopped him.

"No Kai we can't do spinjitzu in this place!" Zane cried.

"Don't worry we'll settle this outside." Demella said and they went outside and so did the ninjas.

They were far away from the city and they were ready to face each other.

"Before we get this fight going who are you?" Kai demanded.

"I'm Demella." Demella said.

"And I'm Flara." Flara said.

"And together we are the Demon Sisters!" The sisters said.

"Let's settle this! Ninja Go!" Zane spun a tornado of ice and headed for the sisters.

But they disapeared and reappeared and punched Zane.

Zane got knocked backwards and he gotten up.

He used his shurikens and froze Flara's feet and Airiana used her wind power to knock Flara away.

Flara ran into her sister while she was fighting Kai and gotten knocked down.

"Flara you idiot!" Demella said and gotten up.

"Wind!" Airiana threw powerful winds at Demella and Flara and Kai punched the Demon Sisters.

"Fire!" Ember said and threw fire at Flara.

"Ouch that hurts stupid!" Flara said and her aura shooted up and fought Ember.

Ember and Flara punch and Flara bit her with her sharp fangs.

"Ahhh!" Ember drew back her arm and green ooze came out of her arm.

"Be careful that's poison!" Jay said while fighting Demella.

"Ember!" Kai yelled and went to her.

"Kai..." Ember said and collasped on the ground.

"Ember are you ok?" Kai asked and Ember shook her head.  
"She bit me Kai be careful." Ember said and gotten up with Kai's help.

Meanwhile Cole and Aqua were eating dinner with Lou.

Suddenly Aqua felt something wrong and got up.

"What's wrong Aqua?" Cole asked.  
"Danger near." Aqua said and Cole got up.

"Ok let's go." Cole said "Bye dad."  
"Bye son, bye Aqua." Lou said and Aqua and Cole gotten on Crystal and flew off, back to City Water Kingdom.


	7. Chapter 7 Demella and Flara's True Form

Ninjago Rise of the Ninja Sequal

News Flash From ImaginiveGirl: Sorry that this took so long to finish this chapter the Internet wasn't working but now it is so heres another chapter of Aqua.

Chapter 7: Demella's And Flara's true form.

Aqua and Cole finally arrived and gotten off of Crystal.

"Well well if isn't Aqua." Demella said.

"Yeah I'm here." Aqua said "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Demella." Demella said.

"And I'm Flara." Flara said.

"We work for our lord of darkness, Lord Doomaka." Demella said.

"Lord Doomaka?" Aqua asked.

"Yes once he have these..." Demella said, holding up the Swords of Chaos. "He'll rule the world with them."

"The Swords of Chaos!" Aqua said. "Give them back!"  
Aqua went forward and Demella disappeared.

Demella reapeared and fought Aqua.

"You are cute." Flara said as she fought Cole. "Too bad you're with that stupid girl of ours."

"Why you!" Cole used his scythe and the ground rumbled.

Flara fell forward and complained. "You idiot that hurts! But I'll forgive you my sweet." Then leaned forward and kissed Cole.  
"Shut up!" Cole said and punched her.

"We go to do something!" Jay said.

"I know what to do FIRE!" Kai said and spun a tornado of fire.

"ICE!" Zane spun.

"LIGHTING!" Jay spun

"EARTH!" Cole spun.

"WATER!" Aqua spun.

"EMBER!" Ember spun.

"AIR!" Airiana said and spun too.

"NINJA GO!" Llyod spun and everyone did the Tornado of Creation.

They spun into Demella and Flara, which were sucked in and with power of the elements Demella and Flara were defeated or were they?

After the Tornado of Creation Flara and Demella laughed. "You think you can stop us like that?"

"You are all fools." Flara said.

Suddenly Demella screamed.

"Demella!" Flara said and saw that Demella's arm was cut off.  
"Who did this?" Flara said and saw Aqua standing there with her bow and arrows.

"You did this to my sister?" Flara said. "You'll pay for this!" and threw a blast at Aqua who dodged it.

"Serpet Arrow!" Aqua shot an arrow at Flara's eye. It hitted square in the eye.  
"FLARA!" Demella said and Flara screamed.

Demella and Flara screamed in pain. They collasped and a darknesses flew out of them and their bodies were clouded with smoke and they disappeared.

"Wow that was easy." Jay said.

"Too easy." Aqua said getting her arrows ready.

The dark shadow from Demella and Flara swooped at the swords and the Demellara darkness said "You think you ninja can stop me well think again!"

Dark fire was throwed at Cole and he was hit.

"Cole!" Aqua said.

Demellara darkness was inside of Cole's mind trying to control him.

"You will do as we say." Demellara said.

"I will do as...you say." Cole said.

"Destory the ninja Aqua!" Demellara said.

"Yes my sweet." Cole said and he used his sycthe at Aqua.

"Cole no!" Aqua dodged Cole's weapon and she punched him.

Cole grabbed Aqua and turned her around and did a headlock.

"Cole let me go!" Aqua yelled.

"Good Cole now let us have the swords." Demellara said and took hold of the swords.

Aqua and Demellara and tugged a war with the swords when Aqua let go because of Cole choking her.

"Good ninja now these belong to our lord." Demellara said and disappeared. "Cole finish her."

"Yes master." Cole was choking her and Aqua punched him and clinged to him.

"Cole I'm begging you don't hurt me!" Aqua cried and suddenly one of Aqua's arrows glow. Then a chain was wrapped around Cole and he struggled to break free.

Kai and Zane grabbed the ends of the chain and guide Cole away from Aqua.

Later on Cole was in one of the dungeons for safety.

"Let me out!" Cole yelled.  
Aqua couldn't bear to hear him and went to him.


	8. Important Message

Ninjago Rise of the Ninja Sequal

News flash from ImaginiveGirl: As you guys may be aware I've been reading the reviews of my Ninjago series. So far I've read from Guest, and Name Withheld. Some of these reviews from them are bad and saying oh its too mushy and cursing at me and saying that ninjago is more of a guyish thing, and mentioning bad grammer, and too romantic. I don't appretiate the bad reviews I'm getting from these guys and who cares if it's too romantic and mushy. You can't just read something and give a bad review otherwise it's making the creativity of that writer look bad including me and other writers but I do thank forr those that are giving me good reviews so anyway I'm gonna continue with my story the way I want and if anybody is gonna give me bad reviews then don't give me bad review besides anybody can be creative in their own way right? Thanks and please enjoy the continuing of my Ninjago series. And I hope you guys who enjoy my story will contniue to read my stories. Thanks. So I'll be working on the stories just look and wait for more chapters to be updated. Thanks again.


	9. Chapter 8 Cole's Memory Regain

Ninjago The Rise of the Ninja

Chapter 8: Cole's Memory Regain.

Aqua ran down the dungeon steps and went pass the empty cells, towards Cole, yelling for her.

"Aqua! Let me out!" Cole yelled, and his eyes glowed red and he growled.

"Cole!" Aqua yelled back and went to Cole's cell.

"Must kill Aqua. Must kill her." Cole mumbled and hissed.

"Cole!" Aqua said and opened the cell and went inside. "Cole!"

Aqua clinged to him as he snarled and growled. He grabbed her shoulders and tighten his grasp.

"Aqua what are you doing?" Kai said and the others caught up with him.

"Trying to save Cole!" Aqua said.

"But his memory has been..." Zane began.

"No he can't lose his memory. He just can't! I love him!" Aqua cried and Cole snarled.

"Cole I'm begging you don't give in!" Aqua cried again.

Aqua looked at Cole and saw his bloodshot eyes and tears came to her eyes.

_"Cole please come back to me." _Aqua thought.

Aqua leaned in and kissed him. Cole loosen his grip and relaxed. His eyes returned normal and looked at Aqua.

_"Aqua_._''_ he thought and Aqua pulled away.

"Cole are you ok?" Aqua asked.

"Aqua I'm so sorry." Cole said and embraced her. "I..."

"Cole it's ok. I'm just glad...that you're ok." Aqua said as tears ran down from her eyes.

"Let's give them space." Jay said and the gang went, giving the two lovers space.

"I could've killed you Aqua. What were you thinking?" Cole said, with a sad look on his face.

"Cole." Aqua began and looked at him. "I didn't want to lose you. I thought you would give in to evil and...and..."

"Aqua it's alright." Cole said and brought her close to him.

He smooth her black hair and sighed.

"I don't ever want you to put yourself in danger because of me Aqua ok?" Cole frowned at her.

"But..." Aqua began.

"But nothing Aqua I don't want lose you." Cole argued.

"And what if I can help you do you want to lose yourself?" Aqua argued back.

"No but it's what's more important is that I need you to..." Cole argued back.

"What?" Aqua argued.  
"You to stay put!" Cole yelled and Aqua was taken back.

Cole realized what he had done.

"Aqua...I'm sorry I yelled at you like that." Cole sighed. "I just don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you too. But today I almost lost you! Demellara had you under her control and you..." Aqua said.

"Aqua let's not argue anymore please." Cole begged and wrapped his arms around her.

"Cole..." Aqua leaned against him and wepted, sad that she almost lost him.

"Aqua..." Cole said and smooth her hair. "I promise I'll...be more careful. No way I'll give in to the darkness."  
Cole lifted her chin and wiped her tears.

"Come Aqua let's go." Cole said.

Cole picked Aqua up and she smile at him and he carried the sleepy Aqua up the stairs.

Cole tucked Aqua in her bed and smile.

"I love you Aqua and I'll always be with you no matter what." Cole said.

"And I will love you too." Aqua said.

"Good night." Cole said and kissed her on the cheek and left the room.


End file.
